


Instinctively in Love

by babypandatao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO AU, ABO dynamics, Boonon, M/M, alpha!vernon, hankwan, happy 1k for verkwanpls...?, hehehehe, it's vry late i know sorry:'), omega!seungkwan, seungsol, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypandatao/pseuds/babypandatao
Summary: Seungkwan despises his status as an omega. And when the new CEO chose Seungkwan as his new personal assistant, he despises his omega even more.Why you may ask?Because his omega decided that the new CEO, the absolute fucking bastard Mr. Choi, is a compatible mate for him. Like hell he would want the stuck up brat as his mate.Right...?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> SO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SWEET LITTLE BUBBLEGUM VERNONIE. ehey already legal huh? Not really a baby anymore rite Seungkwannie? ;;) Anyways, this is my project fic for when verkwanpls hit the 1k! I know it's late but i'm really hoping you guys will like this one. Trust me, this one is the hardest one for me to write, especially after i've been mia in the writing world for the past four months. Well, hope you guys enjoy!:**  
> (im so excited to post the prologue you guys have no idea)

The sound of rain hitting his rooftop and his windows woke him up. He sighs. Right now he’s feeling suuupeer comfy buried under his wool blanket, nuzzling the soft fabric with happiness until he remembers that today is Monday.

 

 Seungkwan groans in distaste.

 

Sighing, he sits up on his bed. The rain is heavy, it almost sounds like there are rocks being thrown to the ground. This is not the weather he likes best to drag his ass out and sits all day staring at his computer. This kind of weather is suitable with hot chocolate and all day long movie marathon! Seungkwan kind of wants to call in sick but then again today is the welcoming day for the new CEO at his office.

He sighs. Rubbing his eyes he slips out of his bed, and goes to the bathroom. He glances shortly at the small digital clock on the dressing table, almost tripping when he sees the numbers there.

 

_Fuck._

 

Seungkwan hurriedly grabs his towel. He’ll be late if he doesn’t do his morning activities in a flash.

Five minutes of frantic shower and brushing his teeth, Seungkwan steps out of the bathroom, frantically searching for a decent shirt and pants, his hands still wet from the shower earlier.

 

_I’m fucked I’m fucked I’m fucked I’m fucked I’m fucked I’m— WHERE’S MY TROUSERS—shit shit Seungcheol hyung is going to kill me!_

He found his usual Monday long sleeved shirt plus his black dress pants, throwing them on along with a brief boxer and combs his hair as neatly as he could in a mere three strokes of his trusty comb. Thanking God that he still remembered to put on a pair of clean socks in his shoes last night so he doesn’t have to do another frantic searching for them now, he grabs a piece of banana from the refrigerator.

Seungkwan decided that he’s strong enough to handle the heavy rain when he couldn’t find his orange pocket umbrella, locking his apartment and running full speed to the nearest bus station. Fortunately, his bus arrived just in time, and Seungkwan tries to ignore the displeased stare he got from the passenger on the seat beside him.

**_-_ **

Seungcheol taps his left foot impatiently. The meeting has already started for maybe ten minutes ago but his stupid baby cousin still isn’t here. He unconsciously grunts when he thinks about the new CEO’s impression to his division just because his lovely cousin is late to greet the young gentleman. (Must have been another case of sleeping in, Seungcheol knows for a fact that Seungkwan is NOT a cheerful early riser, unlike him)

He stares at the new CEO who’s now perched on the most elegant swivel chair in the room, looking a little young for the most important position anyone could have in this company. This guy (he wanted to say kid but it doesn’t feel quite right for him to call his superior with such _endearing_ title) is only in his early twenties, apparently got stuck with  this company because his parents want him to do ‘something right’ once in his lifetime, Soonyoung said to him yesterday.

Checking the time on his wristwatch Seungcheol bites his lips almost nervously. Damn, Seungkwan better hurry the fuck up if he doesn’t want to get a short lecture from his cousin slash Marketing Manager slash his direct boss. Just as he wants to stand up and get out to call his cousin and ask _where the fuck are you_ the twin doors burst open suddenly, making almost everyone in the room jump from their seats.

Lo and behold, his dearest cousin standing like a lost child at the door, snapping out of whatever thoughts he had and bowing repeatedly before he takes a seat beside his friend, Seokmin. With his hair still wet (Seungcheol can bet that this guy woke up late and decided to just break through the rain) and his clothes a little transparent Seungkwan looks disheveled as fuck. Not to mention his little confused-afraid expression makes him look like an intern on his first day at work.

Grimacing, Seungcheol is torn between wanting to chokehold him until he apologizes and buys Seungcheol a complete set of dinner meal _or_ fuzzing over the clumsy guy because seriously although Seungkwan is clumsy and stubborn and he tends to mock Seungcheol’s weakness towards that awful guy from the RD department Seungcheol can’t deny his fondness for his baby cousin. After all he is an alpha, and Seungkwan is an omega. Instincts can’t lie y’know?

He huffs before he pulls his gaze away to the front again, and he’s surprised to see the new CEO (he never likes to mention the CEO’s name, because he has the same family name as him) staring intensely at his cousin. Oh boy, Seungcheol can practically _feel_ the need to be close to Seungkwan coming from the CEO, almost snorting because it makes the people around him squirm in an uncomfortable way. He’s sure that Seungkwan can feel it too, based by the judging frown his cousin is wearing right now.

 

_This is going to be **so** fun._

 

Seungcheol smirks as they stand up and bow to the new CEO, each manager from each department are shaking his hand for good luck and hoping to work well starting from now and _blah blah blah_. When it’s his turn, he bows his head politely, raising his eyebrows subtly when the CEO takes his hand a little bit too firmly when they shake their hands a few times. Seungcheol wants to snort again but he simply smiles and make a quick glance to his cousin. The reaction is almost instant, a low, quiet growl comes from the new CEO, accompanied by a deathglare as the new CEO follows his secretary out of the meeting room.

He waits until there are only his team in the room, finally addressing his _terribly late_ cousin with a strict look. Seungkwan looks guilty, a bit sheepish and Seungcheol really wants to smack him square in the face. He sighs, deciding that the lecture can wait. Right now though, he has to think of a plan to make the CEO tries his hardest to make an advance for Seungkwan.

The CEO is an alpha, Seungcheol knew about that immediately when he smelled the unfamiliar powerful scent coming from here this morning. As long as he knows, this guy is the typical rich kid that plays too much until his parents got bored of his antics. Sure, the possibility that he’s not entirely a bad guy is open, but Seungcheol doesn’t want his baby cousin to be a victim of a rich kid wanting to have a taste of an omega. Omegas are becoming rare these days, and any alpha basically will do anything to at least have sex with an omega in heat. It’s their instincts, as an alpha himself Seungcheol hates it deeply, because there are so many omegas suffering because alphas can’t keep their dicks in their pants.

Seungkwan is precious, his only male cousin from his mother’s  side, the only omega in his family so as an alpha the urge to protect him is strong. Grinning, he pats Seungkwan’s back and he urges them to go out of the room, only winking when Seungkwan and the rest of the team stare at him like he grows a second dick.

 

_Don’t worry, Seungkwannie. Hyung got your back._

(Seungkwan did pay for his lunch that evening, too intrigued with “the new CEO’s top secret” Seungcheol is blabbering about.)

**-**

 

 

“Why were you late to the meeting, Kwan? I thought you said you’re curious about the new boss?” Seokmin asks as he throws a small towel for Seungkwan. That kid still has a few drops of water rolling from his temple to his cheeks. Grinning, Seungkwan catches the towel and he wipes all the remaining water from his cheeks and his temple.

It’s a good thing that the room’s temperature isn’t as cold as usual. Seungkwan appreciates the warm mug filled with cocoa plus marshmallow, courtesy to another kind hyung who takes pity to his soaked-from-the-heavy-rain-form earlier. Sometimes, being an omega has its own perks. Plus, he’s one of the youngest members in the team, so basically everyone sees him as a baby who needs extra care and protection. “My bed doesn’t want me to leave him alone when the weather is cold like now.” He says, still with his cheeky grin. Seokmin stares at him with a flat expression and Seungkwan fakes a pout.

“Whatever. I have loads of work today and I need to start now so I can go home exactly at five later.” Seokmin shrugs his shoulders, turning to his cubicle and leaving a pouting Seungkwan behind. His head pops out again only to smirks at Seungkwan before saying, “By the way, I think the new CEO kinda wants to know you more, Seungkwannie. Judging from his curious stare and the actual “I want to get close to you” pheromones he was releasing earlier, I think he’s attracted to you. Aw, what a good catch.” Seokmin winks, wiggling his eyebrows in such silly manner it makes Seungkwan wants to throw the nearest box from the place he’s standing now. After releasing a boisterous laugh his horse hyung disappears to his cubicle, once again leaving Seungkwan alone.

He decides that he will actually work properly today. He needs distraction from all of this _The new CEO is attracted to the fabulous Jeju boy!_ news. Turning around to his own cubicle, he bumps onto a firm body, almost making him fall on his ass if not for his fast reflex steadying his legs. He fixes his stare to glare at the person but he stutters when he sees the handsome face of the new CEO staring at him with curiosity shining in his clear brown eyes.

 

_Oh shit._

Seungkwan gulps down nervously when the CEO tilts his head to the side, probably sensing the _fuck it’s him_ aura from Seungkwan. With his magnificent eyes (and with a heavy heart Seungkwan has to admit that his eyebrows are fantastic as well) his gaze travels from head to toe and a judgmental smirk spreads on his thin lips.

Seungkwan gasps offendedly.

Well, whoever says that this stupid guy has a crush on him is _dead wrong_. He just received a rather degrading smirk from this arrogant man! Pft, what a jerk.

 

“So you’re the one that came ten minutes late at the meeting earlier? What was your name again? Boo something? I didn’t catch it sorry.” New CEO says with a chuckle. Seungkwan frowns because he’s never only Boo _something_ he’s a fabulous guy with a unique family name although the CEO doesn’t remember his _‘_ name’ and not his family name but he is doing the lame pep talk Soonyoung hyung usually does and Seungkwan wants to give him his bitch face but he doesn’t want to make Seungcheol hyung suffer because of him.

He gives his best trying to smile sincerely but it comes out so fake Seungkwan hopes that this guy is as dense as Jeonghan hyung. “Yes, uh-uhm, sir. My name is Boo Seungkwan, pleasure to meet you.” Seungkwan bows his head a little, cursing himself for stuttering because he forgets the new CEO’s name. The new CEO raises his (still fantastic) eyebrows, his lips tugging into another smirk that makes Seungkwan wants to punch the smirk down to his ass.

Seungkwan desperately tries to hide his needs to roll his eyes. He almost thinks he’s successful until the CEO chuckles again, shaking his onyx head in a way that makes Seungkwan feels like he’s a freaking five years old getting scolded by his father because he breaks mom’s original china vase or something.

 “Boo _Seungkwan_. I’ll be sure to remember that. Hm, you know that I’m an alpha right? And alphas have better smelling sense than betas, so you _probably_ know that I can smell the cocky pheromones you’re releasing when we’re talking. Also the distinct  I-don’t-like-you aura surrounding you ever since you bumped onto me.” The new CEO grins when Seungkwan visibly stiffened. “Such an interesting guy. Almost everybody in that room have that “I’ll work hard to please him’ aura but you, you’re different. I like that.”

 

Seungkwan frowns.

 

“Sir, with all respect I don’t think we should waste our time standing doing nothing in the middle of the way like this. So, if you don’t mind can you please—”

 

The CEO shushes him with a hand.

 

“Weren’t you the one slacking off with that friend of yours earlier?” Chuckling, he pats Seungkwan’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I was on my way to the coffee shop for a short coffee break. The place is so far away though, I feel like I need someone to fetch my usual cappuccino latte from down there. Anyways, I’ll be on my way Mr. Boo.” The CEO (he still forgets the name) winks at him before continuing his steps to the coffee shop.

After maybe one meter away from Seungkwan, he stops, turning around and says, “Ah, by the way, the name’s Choi Hansol. Don’t forget my name again okay? Besides, what kind of employee that forgets his boss’ name, huh, _Seungkwan-ah_? I’ll make sure to check your division and ask your supervisor about this.” His face becomes stern for a second, his eyes glinting with strictness that makes the omega in Seungkwan whimpers pitifully because _fuck_ that was definitely the alpha trying to say “Obey **_me_**.” in a very subtle manner.

He quickly answers with an almost meek “yes sir”, turning around to at least avoid the sharp pheromones Mr. Choi is releasing from in front of the elevator. His omega is still whimpering, almost trembling because of the sheer amount of power. He never really knew that an alpha has this much control over an omega. His sisters are alphas, and Seungcheol hyung is an alpha too, and a few of his friends are alphas but they are gentle and they’re chill. This is his first time getting reprimanded by an alpha that shows his dominance over Seungkwan.

Feeling a little angry and ashamed, he starts his computer, determined to finish at least two—no, _four_ strategies for their marketing campaign that will erase the mocking smirk from Mr. Choi’s stupid face forever.

 

Ugh, he hates his new CEO.

 

(He throws a pencil case to Seokmin when the guy casually whistles after Mr. Choi disappeared behind the elevator’s doors.)

(He smacks the beta’s head, when Seokmin shout-whispers that he can practically smell the sexual tension from his own cubicle.)

 


	2. Intense Hatred and Relentless Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing will lessen his hate towards the new CEO.
> 
>  
> 
> Or will there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part oneee! IM EXCITED! Rated M bcs....well, you'll see:3 BUt not between our two babies guys, tehee. (be patient for that one;;D) I really hope you guys will enjoy this:') Well then, ENJOYYYYY~

_**  
** _

_**Instinctively in Love  
** _

_**Part One : Intense Hatred and Relentless Heat** _

_words : 15329_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Seungkwan relaxes his body to his seat. 

It’s been thirty minutes since Seokmin shouted his mocking goodbye that earned him a smack on the head from Minghao and a flying eraser from Seungkwan. Today was supposed to be his relaxing day, because he already did the entire task Seungcheol assigned to him last night. (Through a very very long and unwanted call, because Seungcheol rambled about that beautiful man from the RD department again, and Seungkwan wanted nothing more than laying down on his comfortable mattress at that moment).

Yet right now he’s still busy working on some kind of reports given by the new CEO, delivered directly to his cubicle after the lunch hour ended, successfully shutting all his complaints down on his throat when that bastard threatened to move him to another department, _specifically_ under his long time nemesis, Jung Eunwoo. (Oh, give it three more days and Seungkwan is sure that Mr. Choi is on top of his own version most-wanted-death list, competing with that Jung Eun _witch_.)

He kind of wonders if his boss keeps a very detailed note titled with _The Fabulous Jeju Boy, Boo Seungkwan_ because he swears Mr. Choi knows some personal things about him only after one week working with him. _Indirectly_ , that is. They hardly talk with each other, their hatred preventing them to make a decent conversation more than five minutes, the longest time before they started to throw deathly glares towards each other.

He sighs. Boo Seungkwan isn’t the one to surrender first though. If anything, he will push harder, make the arrogant Mr. Choi fall on his flat ass,  and then make him say _You win_ right in front of the whole office as a tiny payback because he scolded Seungkwan in the meeting room less than 48 hours ago. And then he will make him suffer for the rest of his life, by doing _what_ exactly Seungkwan still doesn’t know, but he _will_. Mark his words because a Boo never backed out of their vows.

 

 

 

“—Yes, I’ll be sure to mark them, Mr. Boo, but now I just want the reports back. You’re done with them right?”

 

And Seungkwan will always deny that very embarrassing squeak (and a slightly unmanly one, that is) he lets out when he sees the new CEO leaning on the divider of his cubicle with his—he hates to say this but Seungkwan is never one to tell lies—perfect eyebrows high on his slightly revealed forehead. Scowling, Seungkwan tries hard to calm down his reddening cheeks because Mr-fucking-Choi lets out a noise suspiciously similar to a snort after Seungkwan jumped at least one meter from his chair.

“One more to go, Sir. Unless you want to finish the last one by yourself, then yes, it’s done.” Seungkwan smiles, one of those innocent but not really innocent smiles he used when he’s annoyed. Mr. Choi raises one of his eyebrows, the beginning of a smirk forming on his thin lips. “Did you just order me to finish the task I gave to you?” The tone is challenging, a promise of “answer that wrong and I’m gonna do something you hate” lying behind it. At that, Seungkwan frowns.

“No I wasn’t. I was just stating that it’s not finished, _yet_. But if you need them that much, then you can take them and do the last one because clearly you’re in a hurry—”

A hand cuts him.

“Who says that I’m in a hurry? Stop assuming and start working, I don’t have all day to wait for you. Or rather, those papers you’re working on right now. I have assigned them to you, so why would I take them when they’re not finished yet?” Mr. Choi gestures towards the last piece of document on his desk. Seungkwan grits his teeth but he only turns around to check on the last document, choosing to ignore the asshole standing behind him.

(The omega in him is thinking differently though. Seungkwan grimaces as he feels his omega trying to reach out to Mr. Choi, whining about the lack of contact when there’s an alpha around him. Shaking his head, he pushes his omega to the back of his mind, swallowing the sad whimper it causes and tries to focus to the document in front of him.)

After five minutes scanning the document and underlining the important points (Seriously, he doesn’t understand why Mr. Choi gave them to him, because he has his own secretary, the smart, cheerful, and kind, Nayeon-ssi) he tidies it up with the other documents, pilling them into a neat stack and handing them over to Mr. Choi. The CEO receives them with a flat face, only nodding at Seungkwan and maneuvering out of Seungkwan’s cubicle without saying another word.

 Not even a ‘thank you’. At all.

Rolling his eyes, Seungkwan starts to pack his belongings into his bag. Somehow it doesn’t surprise him that the new CEO didn’t thank him. He zips his bag, shoves his phone into his pocket, and he shouts a cheerful encouragement to Minghao hyung. Poor guy has more works than him because of his absence for the past week, you know, to take care of some...omega business with Jun.

Humming to a recent kpop song that he likes, he skips cheerfully to the elevator. Well, despite everything that happened, at least he can still be at home before eight tonight.

 

 

**-**

 

 

Seungkwan is focusing fully on the emails he received when someone clears his throat around him. Automatically, he lifts his head up to see who it is and—Oh. It’s the CEO. 

“May I help you sir?” Seungkwan quietly asks, his face completely void of anything related to emotion although his omega is cheering because an alpha is here. Seungkwan is starting to suspect that he’s close to his heat, with the way his omega is acting every time Mr. Choi is around him.

“Buy me a cup of cappuccino latte. Only one cube of sugar, and I want it when it’s still warm.” Mr. Choi orders him, his hand stretched out with his limited black card and Seungkwan can’t hide his annoyed face this time. 

“Sir, I’m working right now.” He emphasizes the word now to make the sentence has the same effect as ‘I’m busy fucker can’t you see?’. He’s sure Mr. Choi understands him because his face darkened a bit, his lips set in a tight line and— _Shit_ his pheromones. He’s not in the mood for argument right now, Seungkwan realizes as Mr. Choi frowns at him. Seungkwan gulps. The sharp pheromones is almost the same as that time when he first came to the company. He watches the CEO taking a deep breath before he opens his mouth.

“Funny how you’re the one who wants to rebel against my request but in the end you’re the one releasing some straight up pleading pheromones.” His tone is flat, almost bored Seungkwan may say, but his eyes tell a different story. Oh how Seungkwan hates his status as an omega. His omega lets out a distressed noise, not taking anger from the alpha very well, more so because he’s the cause for this anger. Suddenly he’s filled with the need to apologize, to do anything to make the alpha’s anger disappear.

“I.....i—i, um...” He stutters on his apology, shifting his gaze to his nervous hands. A sigh, a muttered _nevermind_ and then the gloomy presence of an alpha is gone. Confused, he stares at the place where Mr. Choi was standing a few seconds ago.

 

_Good thing that he’s gone._

_What do you mean it’s a good thing?! You disappointed an alpha, you brainless moron! He’s already stressed because of something we don’t know and then you added at least ten percent of stress in his mind._

_Shut up. I’m not in the mood for an argument with a brainless omega._

_Wha—I’m **you** , in case you forgot. You just don’t want to acknowledge me! I’m the omega, your rank and I— _

_I said. SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP._

 

Seungkwan quietly growls at his omega, who instantly growls back ferociously. But it shuts up after that and Seungkwan is grateful.  Shaking his head,  Seungkwan focuses on his task again, although his omega won’t let go the image of a certain someone’s unamused face caused by his words. 

It’s  not even one minute after he’s sorting out the emails again before someone’s head popped in front of his face like a fucking ghost. (And no, Seungkwan _doesn’t_ scream like a teenage girl. Nope. Not at all.)

“For the last fucking time, Kwon Soonyoung, if you ever _ever_  do that again I swear I’m gonna rip your balls off and then I will serve them as a main course for that arrogant CEO, _do you hear me?!_ ” Seungkwan hisses like a cat trying to fight a human he doesn’t like. The damn human is only grinning like a stupid hamster, and Seungkwan is very tempted to plant an almost permanent hand mark on those chubby cheeks.

“Oh? The last time I did that it was still Eunwoo’s name.” Soonyoung chuckles amusedly and Seungkwan rolls his eyes. “Time flies and people change. Now what do you want?” He barks impatiently, wanting nothing more than kicking this person out of his cubicles but sadly he can’t because although Soonyoung has a cute face and he’s full of baby fats (or so the latter told Seungkwan ages ago), the older guy is a black belt for some martial arts, is it Judo or Karate, he doesn’t know (doesn’t care too). And he’s an alpha, so Seungkwan will lose in the end because he is a fucking omega.

(His omega scowls and grumbles at how offended he is but Seungkwan pays no mind.)

“Aww, I miss my squishy friend! Is he okay? I smelled an angry trail of an alpha so I thought you’re already shredded into pieces because well, you’re an omega and I don’t want to offend you but it’s an _alpha—_ ”

“Hyung—”

“—and we all know how powerful an alpha can be, more so if they have something planned in their mind so I’m kinda worried because he smells so fucking angry and he looks like he’s about to kill somebody—”

“Hyung I’m fi—”

“— _or_ he already killed somebody and I followed the trail of his smell and guess what? It ended here in your cubicle and I’d rather see you still intact as a whole piece instead of an incomplete set of Boo Seungkwan so—”

 

“HYUNG!”

 

Soonyoung stops.

“You’re blabbering like an idiot. And you’re also an alpha hyung, your mind is the same build as him, don’t you think?” Seungkwan asks teasingly. Soonyoung scowls lightly because Seungkwan just called him an idiot and he doesn’t understand Soonyoung’s worries here.

“I’m fine. He was angry because of some dumb shit so really, no need to worry. Now, go back to your own cubicles. Eat some sunflower seeds, some carrots, or whatever you need to eat to calm your tits down. Shoo. I need to finish these emails okay? I still have at least five dozens of them. So please. Just, just go back to your own floor.” Seungkwan huffs. A pout appears on Soonyoung’s lips for a split second before he beams.

“How about an ice cream date tomorrow evening? Come on, I know you’re free tomorrow.”

“What? No I—”

“No buts! It’s final. Okay, baby boo. See you tomorrow evening. I’ll pick you up at one p.m!  Bye~” And just like that Soonyoung went off running from his cubicle towards the elevator, leaving Seungkwan to gape like a goldfish on his own.

 

_What the fuck just happened._

 

Chuckling, he shakes his head fondly. Ah, his beloved hamster hyung. Well, it looks like Seungkwan got himself a friendly date for tomorrow.

 

 

**-**

 

 

It was fun, his friendly date with Soonyoung hyung. You probably noticed the past tense there, so yeah, it _was_ fun. The place that Soonyoung picked is a small but famous ice cream parlor, located at the center of the town, not very far from Seungkwan’s place. It’s nice, fortunately not too full because it’s still working day, and Seungkwan feels happy and contented.

Until they bumped into someone that Seungkwan hates to his very core. Choi Han-something a.k.a his new CEO a.k.a the one who made his office life miserable for the last two weeks. It was a coincidence—an unfortunate one that is—and Seungkwan never regretted his decision to buy another scoop of ice cream until _now_.

Soonyoung stiffened immediately, his eyes filled with worry as he glanced from Seungkwan to the CEO, to Seungkwan, and then to the CEO again.

The CEO didn’t realize their presence at first, but then after five seconds glancing around his eyes found Seungkwan’s unfriendly ones. The sentiment is returned by him immediately, if not twice time unfriendlier before he returns his gaze to the colorful menu he’s holding in his hands. Scowling, Seungkwan decides that he had enough ice cream and he doesn’t want his second cup of caramel cheese cake.

“Why is he here?!” Seungkwan almost shouts if not for Soonyoung’s immediate response to place a shushing hand on his mouth. Grumbling, Seungkwan smacks the hand away, all the while stealing hateful glances to their boss. “This is public area, Seungkwan-ah. He has the right to be here, just like us. Now come on, let’s go somewhere else before you somehow pick a fight with him and then I’ll have to step in to separate both of you, which will lead to our _you’re-kicked-out-of-this-company_ letters delivered to our desks on Monday.” Soonyoung says with an easy grin.

Although he hates to admit it Soonyoung got a logical point there, so Seungkwan huffs and he glares for the last time, before he turns his back and walks away from there gracefully. Soonyoung chuckles, his feet moving to catch up with his sassy dongsaeng.

“So, where do you want to go next?” Soonyoung asks once they’re walking side by side. Lightened up, Seungkwan stares at him with a hopeful pair of eyes, his lips pursing in a deep thought for a while before he nods to himself three times. “I want to go to that new artistic café four blocks from here. Can we go there?” Seungkwan’s round eyes only seems to get rounder, giving Soonyoung twice the fondness swelling in his heart. Nodding in approvement, Soonyoung chuckles again when Seungkwan lets out a small victory shout.

He sighs, half of his tension leaving his body when he doesn’t feel the burning stare from a certain CEO, whose pheromones indicates that the CEO is kind of jealous of them— _no_ , of him. This kind of pheromones is the same when someone feels like their potential mate is being courted by another person.

But it can’t be, right? The CEO and his dongsaeng, a pair of mates? They can’t even hold a normal conversation. Dismissing his thoughts, Soonyoung links his arm to the still chatting Seungkwan, shaking his head when Seungkwan stares at him a little confusedly.

 

 

**-**

 

 

It’s one hour after lunch when Mr-bastard-Choi decided to be an ass and instructed Seungkwan to fetch some documents from the HRD department. This time Seungkwan doesn’t complain, but he throws a deadly glare to the CEO before he goes to the elevator. He can smell the surprised and slightly annoyed pheromones when he passed by Mr. Choi and he snorts lightly. Well, at least he can meet his friends there, Jisoo hyung, Chan, and Wonwoo.

He waits for the elevator to come down impatiently, because god damn the pheromones of that jerk is making him restless. Seriously, his heat is just waiting around the corner. It’s less than a week, according to his cycle. When the doors are open, Seungkwan mentally cheers in relieve because he’s sure that Mr. Choi can feel his uncomfortableness even when the guy is already heading back to his own room.

The elevator arrived at the 32th floor just fine, with Seungkwan waiting for the doors to open happily because he can already smell his one and only dongsaeng here. As expected, at the time he steps out of the elevator Chan is standing near the walls blinking in surprise, but he beams nonetheless. Seungkwan returns the smile with a cheeky one as he links his arm to Chan’s waiting one.

“So hyung, mind telling me why you suddenly comes down from your throne to visit us?” Chan asks with a cheerful giggle. Rolling his eyes, Seungkwan flicks the middle of his dongsaeng’s forehead, grinning at the soft _ouch_ coming from the shorter guy. “Don’t say things like that again, okay.” Seungkwan huffs as they walk to Jisoo’s room, at least a hundred steps away from the elevator.

The frown on Chan’s forehead is deeper than any of Jeonghan’s love towards his exes.

 “But you were the one—” Seungkwan stops him with a short glance.

“Yes, I know that I was the one saying that shit and yes, I know I used to said that cockily  but the great reign is over. And now, it doesn’t even feel like a normal office environment, it’s more like slavery because—”

 

Chan stares at him blankly.

 

“Fine, fine! You’re no fun. ” Seungkwan pouts. “Okay so I have a hard time because of the new CEO. Our hatred is mutual, but _he_ gets to show it by giving me a lot of not-so-my-thing works and I can’t do anything other than glaring or sarcastically mocking him in my head! Isn’t that unfair?” Seungkwan grumbles unhappily. Chan though, he only stares at him with amusement twinkling brightly in his eyes.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” He unamusedly asks. Being the little shit he is, Chan only smirks before he knocks on a door—oh wait, it’s Jisoo’s door. “Will explain later but now, just go and meet Jisoo hyung. I think the new CEO wants some reports about the recruitment last month. Heard that he fired Ms. Lee because she put the wrong amount of sugar into his usual coffee. Maybe he’s looking for a new PA. You know hyung, you could try and be his PA, so you both can meet a mutual understanding about each ot—”

Before Chan can finish his teasing remarks, there’s a gentle “Come in!” coming from the room, and Chan giggles like a ten years old before he opened the door and he pushes Seungkwan into the room. That brat winks at him and then he left, without even bothering to continue his sentence. Clicking his tongue, Seungkwan turns around to smile at his hyung, instantly feeling at ease because of the calm and collected aura coming from the beta.

“Jisoo hyung!” Seungkwan exclaims cheerfully. The other replies with his infamous gentle smile, gesturing for Seungkwan to sit in front of him. “Seungkwannie! What brings you here?” He asks when Seungkwan finally sat down on the chair. “As much as I want to give you a very long, detailed, hateful rant, I think you don’t really have time to listen about that stuck up brat we called as our ‘new CEO’, judging by the amount of these papers here.” Seungkwan scrunches his nose as his eyes scans the condition of Jisoo’s desk.

Jisoo laughed softly before he moves some of the papers to the small cabinet behind him. When the desk is clean enough for Seungkwan to cross his arms on it, Jisoo nods his head, a silent way to ask Seungkwan to tell his purpose of visiting him.

 “Okay. So, I need a list of some ‘decent’ people for the new CEO. He wants a new PA.” Seungkwan answers with a huff. He literally doesn’t understand that person. Ahyoung is one of the sweetest people he knows here, and she’s very pretty too. A cute omega. She had helped him when his first heat hit him back then, maybe two or three years ago, when Seungkwan was a new intern for a month. Seungkwan always sees her as his own older sister. This whole thing about firing her just because she put the wrong amount of sugar only makes him hate Mr. Choi more.

Jisoo purses his lips before he mutters a quiet “Wait here, Seungkwannie. Gonna grab some documents from Wonwoo.”, and then he leaves. Blinking, Seungkwan can only wait for him to return. After maybe five minutes he came back with a green map, giving it to Seungkwan with a bright smile.

“You’re lucky, Seungkwannie. They finished the list of secretary or assistant candidates yesterday. Here. Anything else? Oh, do you want some cookies? My mom made them herself.” Jisoo plops down to his chair, swiveling his chair to take out his jar of cookies before Seungkwan can say no to his offering. “Um sure hyung.” Seungkwan grins when Jisoo opened the lid of the jar, taking out one cookie and giving it to Seungkwan, before taking one for himself. “So, do you want to tell me why are you doing this instead of Ms. Im?” Jisoo’s eyes sparkle with mischief as he took a bite of his cookie.

Rolling his eyes, Seungkwan munches on his cookie before he gulps it down with a cup of milk (it’s Jisoo’s, and Seungkwan never ask for permission because he knows his hyung will give it to him no matter what).

“Why don’t you ask that person himself, hyung. I’m so done with that motherfucker I literally don’t care anymore. It’s good as long as I got my payment and the extra bonus. Besides, I get to visit my friends. Like  you, Jeonghan hyung, Wonwoo hyung, Chan, and Jihoon hyung! And it’s a good thing to be away for more than three hours a day from him. If I really calculate it carefully, it’s not really that bad.” Seungkwan grins as he took another cookie from the jar.

Jisoo opens his mouth to say something but he shuts it close immediately. His body becomes rigid and his face hardens, making Seungkwan frown, wanting to ask what’s wrong but then he smells something—or rather, _someone_. He instantly growls, feeling very annoyed because that someone is disturbing his short quality time with Jisoo hyung. Sighing, Seungkwan stands up to open the door when the person knocked repeatedly. He meets Mr. Choi’s judging stare and he rolled his eyes before he walks to Jisoo’s desk, taking the green folder before giving it to Mr. Choi.

“Here, Mr. Choi. I’m truly sorry for making you wait. I was busy talking with Jisoo hyung about the possibility to add maybe one member to my department, because Seungcheol hyung asked me to do that last ni—”

Mr. Choi rejects the green folder with his left hand, making Seungkwan frowns in confusion and annoyance. He only feels the cocky aura from Mr. Choi when he’s five steps away from the annoying guy. When a smirk appeared on his thin lips Seungkwan knows that Mr. Choi had sensed his uneasiness. Tonguing his cheek, he raises an eyebrow at his boss.

“No need to, Mr. Boo.” Mr. Choi says mockingly. “I already decided who I want for my new personal assistant.” The smirk only grew wider and Seungkwan unconsciously gulps down the lump in his throat. Seriously, he doesn’t like the ‘I won’ aura from this jerk. 

 

 

 

“Congratulations, you’re hired as my new personal assistant, _Boo Seungkwan._ ” 

 

 

 

Jisoo hyung accidentally spits his milk, Chan comes running down from his cubicle, Wonwoo hyung drops his stack of papers in front of the room, his inner omega moans like a bitch in heat, and Seungkwan is still processing the words from Mr.-such-a-fucking-dickhead-Choi. 

A few seconds passed in beautiful silence only to be ruined by Seungkwan screeching like a whale dying plus a cat going into labor, just realizing the meaning of Mr. Choi’s sentence.

 

 

**-**

 

 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE HE DID THAT JUST BECAUSE I TOOK TOO LONG TO DELIVER THE FUCKING FOLDER!!!!” Seungkwan screams in distress, ignoring the comforting hand resting on his shoulder, courtesy by Jisoo hyung. Beside him, Seokmin is busy trying to stifle his laughter, having enough sense to not anger the upset omega more than he already is. He came down with Minghao when they got a call from Chan, saying that Seungkwan is so angry he could rip someone’s head. ( A specific CEO, to be exact.)

“There, there hyung. Think about this as a promotion! I heard a PA earns more salary than us. It’s not that bad.” Chan smiles, patting Seungkwan’s back gently like a father comforting his youngest son. Seungkwan immediately throws a deathly glare to his dongsaeng, not even the slightest feeling better because of his words. “Promotion my ass. This is just his way to have easy access to bully me more! He knows that he has better chance to piss me off if I’m working directly for him!” Seungkwan slams his head on the table, mumbling a soft ouch afterwards. 

Only when Soonyoung brought his favorite bubble tea, macaroons, and a piece of red velvet cake Seungkwan agreed to be dragged to his own floor. Seokmin had left when he had finished laughing like a wheezing hyena, saying that he needed to finish some reports and reply to some mail. With Minghao and Soonyoung at his side Seungkwan trudges his way to his own cubicle, ignoring Seokmin’s silent giggles. Grumbling, he sits down forcefully, ignoring the protesting squeak his swivel chair lets out because of him.

“It’ll be okay, hyung. You will only move your desk to his room. Or in front of his room. You can still sneak out every now and then to chat with us! Well, although not for long because he’s an alpha and he can smell better than us minus Soonyoung hyung and he can hear—”

 

“Hear better than the other ranks too. Yes, yes, an old story. Now Mr. Boo, if you don’t mind I need to talk to you for a second, please?” The voice that he despises the most suddenly comes from behind them. Seungkwan grits his teeth, for the need to growl at Mr. Choi is as big as his omega’s needs to be touched by the alpha. (And trust him, he has never feel more gross because of his omega.) He inhales a big amount of air before turning to face the smug CEO, not bothering to put on his fake smile, reserved only for this stupid human being.

“To my office.” Mr. Choi says without even looking at him, already walking to the other side of the room. Rolling his eyes, Seungkwan reluctantly drags his feet to follow the CEO, still feeling angry and hateful because of the earlier ordeal _plus_ the never ending cocky smug pheromones coming from Mr. Choi.

“Close the door.” Mr. Choi orders him after he walked into his office, almost startling Seungkwan who’s busy communicating with Jun through eye contact. He obediently obeys, cursing the CEO with all his heart in his mind, and almost missing the judging stare he got from Mr. Choi. Raising his eyebrows, he opens his mouth. “What is it, Mr. Choi?” He tries his best to be polite but judging from the way Mr. Choi’s jaw hardens, he failed. The urge to snort is very big but he managed to keep it to himself.

“So, let’s talk about your promotion Mr. Boo.” And the smug pheromones is back. Seungkwan tongues his cheek, keeping his expression flat and bored, not wanting to show his anger. He answers with a quiet yes, darting his eyes to the big glass window just behind Mr. Choi, somehow reminding him of the infamous office of Christian Grey.

“I want you to be my PA, I already told your supervisor about this, he’s taking care of the official documents and all that stuff. Now, I want you here on 08.00 o’ clock. Sharp. And I really hope you’re ready to be a PA. I’m not hiring a complete amateur, am I? Prepare yourself. Ask my schedule to Ms. Im. That’s all for today. Good luck, Mr. Boo.” Mr. Choi lets a little smile blooms on his lips for a few seconds before he gestures to the door, giving a silent order for Seungkwan to leave his office.

Seungkwan bows stiffly, turning around and shutting the door behind him with a loud bang.

Right now he doesn’t even care about the consequences of his action earlier, too angry to think about anything else other than ways to kill the CEO without having to deal with the laws. Heaving a deep breath, he decides to go home and get some rest. He needs time. Tomorrow he’ll face the worst thing he has ever faced in his entire life, so he has to be ready. The rest of the day is perfect for a long and warm bubble bath plus a cup of relaxing chamomile tea. 

He shouts a brief goodbye to his friends, slinging his bag over his shoulders and goes to the elevator, praying with all his might that tomorrow won’t be such disastrous day for him.

 

 

**-**

 

 

He wakes up unusually very early in the morning, when the sun is still hiding behind the mountains and the birds are still preparing to sing their own wake up song. Grumbling, he steps out of the bed after he can’t go back to sleep. 

 

_You need to dress as nicely as you could, because you will spend the whole day at Mr. Choi’s office and we’re close to our heat—_

_Whoa whoa, hold the fuck up what’s the relation between me wearing nice clothes and me spending the whole day at Mr. Choi’s office when I’m close to my heat?_

_Well duh, he’s an alpha? He can knot us and breed us so we won’t feel the horrible sensation because—_

_Please tell me that you’re not suggesting to spend our heat with him._

_That’s what I’m talking about, you idiot._

_No thank you. I’m good with that silicone dildo and egg vibrator. So throw that idea far away from my brain. Especially my heat-clouded-brain. Now shut up, I need to focus to fry these fucking sausages._

 

Seungkwan hisses at his own omega after he flips one of the sausages on the pan. His omega was suggesting some straight up crazy shit and he just can’t understand his omega’s mind. He’s not that desperate to spend a heat with a man he hates so fucking much just because the man is an alpha!

Yes, alphas are known to have a spot for omegas, they’re not immune to the pheromones that omegas are releasing when it’s close to their heats. And that applies to Mr. Choi too. But the thought disgust him so much he quickly erased them from his mind, ignoring his omega’s whines because of it. Sure, Mr. Choi looks like the copy of young Leonardo DiCaprio and his eyebrows are so fantastic but Seungkwan really _really_ can’t stand him. He just can’t. 

Grumbling, he puts down the spatula he’s holding right now, reaching out for the plate he needs to place the sausages. A loud yawn escape him, it’s far too early for him to function right after all. The sky is still a color of between the darkest night and the early sunrise. It’s a miracle for him to be up at this hour but he’s nervous as fuck and he can’t go back to sleep so he might as well make himself productive.

He brushed his teeth before eating his breakfast—five sausages, four breads plus one sunny side up egg—, chewing them down slowly. Sausages and sunny side up are his favorite mood booster food. Today is going to be tough for him, so he needs all the energy he can get to face his new boss. After finishing his breakfast, he washes the dirty dishes grumpily, feeling too early to have contact with cold water.

Done with the dirty dishes, Seungkwan opens his closet, picking out his outfit for the day. He picks a black long sleeved turtleneck shirt with a matching oversized black coat, plus a black dress pants, ignoring his omega who’s busy nagging at him about “attire that would display our charm” or in other words, the tightest pants  Seungkwan has ever had and that one three sized smaller blue shirt he never wears again. ( _I will NOT seduce Mr. Choi just because he’s a fucking alpha, do you hear me?!)_

He took a short warm shower, drying himself with a big soft towel. Wearing his attire for work, he doesn’t go to the office immediately. He double checks the bastard’s schedule for today, making sure that at least three restaurants from the list is open and has delivery service, remembering his favorite coffee—cappuccino latte with strictly _only_ one cube of sugar—, going through his new email address, reading the list of things he’s allowed to do and the things he’s not allowed to do from Ahyoung, also packing three chocolate bars in his bag.

Well, Mr. Choi wants him to be his personal assistant? He sure won’t let the shithead embarrass him further. He’s going to be the greatest personal assistant, so that one day the bastard will beg on his knees for Seungkwan, preventing him from leaving his office.

 

That sounds like a good plan, huh?

 

Satisfied, he puts on his socks and slips into his shoes, locking up his apartment with a cheerful hum, feeling confident to kick the CEO right on his flat ass. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Wrong._ **

 

He spent his entire morning trying to shoo the CEO’s ex-girlfriends away, who apparently didn’t want to cut their relationships with the young man.

He came into the room at the wrong time, between Nayeon’s confused sentences and Mr. Choi’s barked commands. Their eyes shifted to Seungkwan in a very creepy way, Nayeon still with her confused worried face and Mr. Choi smirking very _very_ slowly. His greetings fell on deaf ears, ushered by Nayeon who received some orders for Seungkwan through hushed whispers. So there goes his plan to be productive until lunch.

After snapping twice at the last crazy ex-girlfriend and suppressing the urge to push the woman off from the rooftop Seungkwan came back to his new room (or the CEO’s office), nodding shortly when the man’s eyes stray to him for a fleeting moment. He sits down on his chair, internally grimacing when the squeaking sound interrupted the silence in this room. Booting up his computer, he checks the schedule again on his smartphone and rolls his eyes when he found the not-so-important schedule written in bold words.

“Uh, Mr. Choi, you’ve got a lunch date with Ms...Ms...Knite-lhey...? On 12.15, at a restaurant two blocks away from here.” Seungkwan cursed himself internally for stuttering the girl’s name when Mr. Choi subtly snorts. “Ah yes thank you, Mr. Boo. I thought you will never open your mouth to remind me for the lunch date.” Mr. Choi replies mockingly, and Seungkwan puts on his infamous bitch face, rolling his eyes before sitting down on his chair.

“Why are you sitting down? You’re coming with me.” Mr. Choi says with an unimpressed expression. Blinking, Seungkwan gets up from his chair, following his hurried steps reluctantly. “Ah, Mr. Boo, I need a new television for my new apartment. Can you get me one later? I’ll give you a credit card specifically for that, in case I want to ask for your help over this kind of matter again in the future.” The command was said a little bit too casually, as if Mr. Choi was just asking him to buy coffee instead of a fucking television.

 

He wants to respond with a flat “what” but eventually he questions “what kind of television do you want” because well, he got a job to do.

 

“Hm, I don’t really know. Just...The third biggest one they have in store.....?” Mr. Choi says unsurely, making Seungkwan pulls his best _the fuck_ face.  He only nods though, mumbling a soft _yes sir_ before rolling his eyes. “And stop judging me, Boo Seungkwan. I’m a businessman, not a housewife.” The tone is reprimanding, but it’s said in more of a softer-grumpy way instead of a strict-domineering  way like that time. Seungkwan only scrunches his nose in response to Mr. Choi’s grumbling.

Their ride to the restaurant is a smooth and sleek black Camaro, with the driver standing by its side, bowing a perfect 90° bow as Mr. Choi nods at him. The driver opens the door for Mr. Choi, and then for Seungkwan, who awkwardly says ‘thank you’ before getting into the seat beside the driver.

 

_Oh boy, this is gonna be **very** awkward. _

 

Seungkwan can only stare at the street from the window as the content pheromones from Mr. Choi fills in the car, trying to ignore the intense gaze directed at him for at least half of the journey before a phone call distracted his boss’ focus from him. 

 

 

**-**

 

 

His first day working as a PA for the CEO isn’t a complete disaster fortunately. There were some minor collision with the CEO but other than that everything was okay (The television will be delivered tomorrow straight to Mr. Choi’s apartment).

Somehow, he managed to refrain himself from tackling the man when he had the chance to do it. Mr. Choi wasn’t as annoying as usual, he got to eat a full course lunch on time because apparently he can use the money in the credit card for his general necessities as long as he doesn’t use it for buying personal needs, the driver is a nice man in his late twenties—a beta—and mostly he was alone because today Mr. Choi has three non-company meetings (or in other word, dates) and Seungkwan was free to do anything as long as he didn’t wander too far from Mr. Choi’s meeting spot plus he had to be there before the meeting ended.

Right now he’s packing his stuff, getting ready to go home. It’s 05.10 in the afternoon and Mr. Choi had left five minutes ago with a subtle ‘you can go now’ when he passed Seungkwan’s desk. Humming quietly Seungkwan slings his bag on his shoulder, stepping out of the office and going straight to Seokmin’s cubicle, chucking pleasantly when he found the guy still on his computer. Seokmin doesn’t even realize his presence, too busy typing furiously. Looks like someone is going to burn the midnight oil, huh?

Grinning cheekily Seungkwan sneaks up behind the older guy, shaking his shoulders strongly with a loudshriek.

 

And wow, such reaction Seokmin has.

 

The (poor) guy stumbles backward with an equally loud screech, hands flailing around to grip onto something to prevent him from falling down but knocking the things on his desk to the floor instead, eyes comically wide and face almost the same color as the papers flying because of his hands.

 

Seungkwan, being the good lovely dongsaeng he is, laughs hysterically like a mad man.

 

“Oh my _God_ that’s so freaking epic— _goodlord I can’t breath—_ you should’ve seen your own face, hyung!” Seungkwan wheezed in an attempt to stop his laughter, only to laugh even more when Seokmin’s stupid gaping face came into view. It quickly morphs into an unimpressed expression, lips pursed into thin lines as Seokmin tries to stand up, slapping Seungkwan’s hey-I-caused-this-lemme-help hand before glaring at his naughty dongsaeng.

“Ha _ha._ Funny Seungkwan-ah.” The grumble only makes Seungkwan snort loudly, who covers it with a dramatic cough, smiling brightly like he didn’t just scare Seokmin almost to his death. “It _is_. I think you added ten more years for me, hyung.” The fake angelic smile is gone, replaced by a devilish grin and Seokmin is very tempted to shriek like that angry llama from Ice Age. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I assumed your first day had gone well? Judging by... _this_ kind of prank. Hm?” Seungkwan’s grin widens even more, nodding a few times before he helps Seokmin picking up the things that are scattered on the floor. 

“Well good for you.” His expression is flat, matching the tone of his voice as he fakes a cheerful _yeay._ “Huh, I guess your day isn’t as good as mine, judging by... _this_ kind of attitude.” Sarcasm is his good friend and Seungkwan wiggles his eyebrows in victory when Seokmin glares at him viciously. “Shut up. Today Seungcheol was ruthless and I kinda hate him right now.” Seokmin grumbles again as he slams down the giant sharpener on his desk, only to watch sullenly when two other things fell down because of his action. 

Giggling, Seungkwan picks up the mini sunflower action figures from Plants vs. Zombies and the pen, putting it down gently on the desk. “Aw, hyung. Rough day huh?” He pats Seokmin’s back gently. His hyung only responds with a sarcastic _yes, thank you for asking_ accompanied by a tired grunt. Seungkwan continues to pat his hyung’s back like a mother comforting her broken hearted daughter for a minute before he grins again, this time in full blown devil way. “Poor you. Well, I gotta go. Enjoy your documents/projects/proposals hyung! I will give you the strength through our telepathy. Bye!”

And then he’s running out of the cubicle, laughing when Seokmin downright screams in frustration. A beat later a big stapler fly beside him, courtesy of his hyung doing his best revenge in his situation right now. Chuckling, Seungkwan skips his way to the elevator, pushing the down button cheerfully. The numbers indicate that the metal room is still on floor 35, so he fishes out his phone to check on some messages.

He screams a little when he lifts his head because the elevator is already on this floor, and inside of the metal room is his CEO, standing with a rather confused mocking face, one of his eyebrows high on his forehead.

“Uh, sorry Mr. Choi I was...I was a little startled.” From behind him, a loud exaggerated whistling can be heard and he swears he will get back at Seokmin for that because _holyshit_ the CEO is frowning at him. Not that he’s afraid of him but he’s working directly under him now, for anything he knows he could get an order to clean the CEO’s apartment because of Seokmin’s stupid whistle.

“Yes, I can clearly see that, Mr. Boo. Now come on, get into the elevator, I don’t have all day to wait for you.” Mr. Choi says indignantly. Pursing his lips Seungkwan steps into the elevator carefully, mentally smacking his omega because the bitch actually purrs like a cat. The noise threatens to spill from his mouth too but he bites his tongue to prevent that from happening.

He’s 100% sure that his heat will start three days from now at the very least. Also it’s not really helping when you’re in a crammed space with your omega’s object of desire (HIS omega _not_ HIM) while the said object is staring a little too intensely at him. The omega in him keens in a high pitched tone, and Seungkwan is so done with him.

The ride down to the lobby is very long, he has never despised the fact that he works on the goddamn 30th floor until now. Playing with the hem of his coat Seungkwan grimaces when it’s starting to feel awkward, more so when CEO releases some curious pheromones, making his omega coos because _damn_ the guy at least wants to know him more. Scrunching his nose he fidgets in his place, feeling sure that his uncomfortable pheromone is filling the elevator now.

Something akin to very very subtle pheromones of sorry wraps around his own pheromones, and Seungkwan frowns because really? The CEO feels.... _guilty_ for making him uncomfortable? Curiosity got the best of him and he glances at the CEO who’s apparently busy with his smartphone. Shrugging his shoulder, he decides that’s it’s only his imagination.

 Finally, they arrived on the lobby. Seungkwan gets out of the elevator, feeling relieved because he’s free from the small metal room. “Uh, good afternoon Mr. Choi.” Awkwardly bowing down he pulls on his best smiling face, grimacing internally when it came out too fake and too stiff. Mr. Choi only nods though, walking to the opposite direction of Seungkwan’s way, relieving the guy because well, he couldn’t bear any awkward moment more than this. He lets out a deep sigh, continuing his way to the bus station.

 

 

**-**

 

 

But Seungkwan shouldn’t have trusted the devil himself. He shouldn’t have let his guard down just because the first day was okay.

 

You’re asking why?

 

 First, that guy is in a bad mood today, like Jihoon hyung’s do-not-touch-me-if-you-want-to-stay-alive kind of bad mood, and Seungkwan was the first one to receive the menacing glare, his omega whimpering like a wounded puppy because of it. Second, the devil gave him way too much work for today. There’s no way Seungkwan could get out of this office around 06.00, and he already has a plan to meet his sister at 05.30 but the CEO is cruel. Third, he asked Seungkwan to buy him three cartoons of milk, two packages of sausages, plus a refill for his liquid soap, leaving Seungkwan to gape like a fish out of the water, because _really_? He literally asked Seungkwan to do some sort of grocery shopping.

 

Seungkwan doesn’t even _do_ grocery shopping until his mother reminds him to do it!

 

Right now he’s in the car, on the way to the nearest grocery store. The bastard said he wants them before lunch, not listening to Seungkwan’s protest of “What about my work?!”, only responding with a flat shrug. Really, Seungkwan hates the man.

 

_Look at the bright side; he wants us to take care of his groceries!_

_Ew no._

_Come on, this is our potential mate. Don’t be such a baby and do your task—_

_HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT I WON’T FUCK HIM JUST BECAUSE HE’S A FUCKING ALPHA._

_Mating isn’t always about fucking, you know that._

_Unbelievable._

_You felt it too. I knew you did. You just don’t want to acknowledge it. Right?_

_Felt what? Intense hatred? The urge to bury him alive? Or the need to punch his face?_

_*sigh* Don’t be such a rock headed guy._

_I’m NOT. Geez.  Shut up._

 

Rolling his eyes at his omega Seungkwan strolls down the aisle with a basket on his left arm, picking up three cartoons of milk and a box of eggs. Trotting down to the hygiene section he picks up one liquid soap refill, _apple scented_ , just like Mr. Choi’s order.

Faster, better.

Seungkwan stands in line to pay for the things. He was in the grocery store for less than ten minutes, making Mr. Jung—the driver—blinks in amusement at him for a few seconds. He gets into the passenger seat after dumping the stuff at the back seat, putting on the seatbelt and leaning back with a sigh. 

“So, what’s with the hurry?” Mr. Jung asks with a tiny smile. “Our lovely boss doesn’t want me to be far away from him for a long time so I gotta be fast.” His words are laced with heavy sarcasm and he smiles when Mr. Jung laughs a little. “You know, the guy isn’t that bad actually, just a little bit stressed because of all the pressure people have been throwing on his shoulder.” Mr. Jung says.

 

His words are sincere...Seungkwan almost feels bad for snorting. _Almost_.

 

“Right.” Seungkwan replies when Mr. Jung raises one eyebrow at him. “You don’t believe me.” The older guy states amusedly. “Geez, guess I couldn’t be more subtle about it huh.” Seungkwan retaliates boredly and Mr. Jung chuckles. “You’re a great match for him.” Seungkwan glances at the guy before he shrugs his shoulder dismissively.

“How old are you exactly?” Mr. Jung asks. Seungkwan raises his eyebrows at the question but Mr. Jung only raises his own back at him. “Uh, twenty four...?” His answer comes out more as a question rather than an answer. “Well, you’re the same age as him! What a coincidence. Maybe that’s why he chose you as his new PA.” The reply from Mr. Jung is cheerful and giddy. Seungkwan frowns at that. “I don’t really get why my age is an important factor for him.” 

Although he kind of understand now why the guy is acting like he’s sitting on a stick all the time. Being a leader at a young age when most of your employees are older than you is a little...discouraging, at the very best. He can bet that the employees whose age is the same or younger than Mr. Choi takes up only 20% from the entire company. Seungkwan himself can work there because of the influence of his cousin, or else he won’t even be the janitor for this company. It was a series of good events for Seungkwan.

“Look, the guy can be very overbearing at times but he’s not entirely a bastard. Trust me. I was his family’s driver before Sir Daeil assigned me as young master’s personal driver. He’s more mature and more responsible.” Mr. Jung grins at him when he shows a face similar to _well no shit Sherlock he got a company to run_ but Seungkwan doesn’t comment. Mr. Jung sounds so genuine telling him all that and he doesn’t have the heart to reply with a snarky comment. “Yeah yeah I’ll try not to judge him too hard after this.” Is his reply after a few seconds of contemplating. 

 

“By the way, you’re already so close to your heat you should probably take your  rest. Don’t wanna be the one responsible when it hits.” Mr. Jung’s next words make him burn red in embarrassment, gasping in an almost offended way as he turns his head. He scowls when the man only laughs teasingly.

“What do you even mean by _Don’t wanna be the one responsible when it hits_?!” Seungkwan’s voice is high pitched, a sign of him being flustered. “Wow, easy, I didn’t mean it like that! What I meant is, I don’t want to be the one taking you home because you couldn’t take the bus! I just-ugh nevermind.” Mr. Jung seems to realize the double meaning of his words and Seungkwan huffs.

 

Silence.

 

Grunting, Seungkwan glares at the guy beside him.

“Why would you even take me home? We’re not friends. Well, at least not  for now.” Seungkwan asks after two minutes of awkward silence. A snort is the reply for his question and Seungkwan scowls. “Just wait and see kid. The guy you probably labeled as ‘fucking shithead bastard’ isn’t that heartless.” The chuckle he lets out is more fond than anything, and Seungkwan starts to feel that he can pass this day without chopping the head of the fucking shithead bastard. “Okay. If you’re trying to convince me this much, then, okay.” 

Seungkwan smiles at his possibly new best buddy.

“Should I thank you, Mr. Jung?” He grins cheekily when the guy snorts. “Nope, but you’ll be thanking me later. And no, ew, don’t call me Mr. Jung it sounded like you’re calling my dad. Daehyun hyung would be fine. You’re...Seungkwan, right?” Daehyun turns to him with an equally cheeky grin.

 

Yup, totally a new best friend.

 

He waves to Daehyun from the elevator, chuckling when the guy makes a gross face at him. Ah, who knew that a journey to the market will earn him a new pal? Now he doesn’t feel as disastrous as before when he thinks about the pile of works being slammed down on his desk this morning by Mr. Choi. He can do it! And right, without judging the CEO too much.

He doesn’t know why but Daehyun boosted his mood so fucking much everyone would think that he had found his mate when he went shopping at this point. Calming his excited omega he walks to the CEO’s office, greeting a disgruntled Seokmin and the very bored Minghao, winking when Minghao asked him what happened through a tilt of his head plus a rise of his eyebrows. Laughing, he shakes his head when his hyung pouted at him.

 

“Mr. Boo.”

 

The squeak he lets out makes him want to dig a hole and stay there forever. 

 

“Goodlord, Mr. Choi.” Seungkwan grumbles. “I’m sorry for startling you but did you finish the shopping?” The tone reflects the amusement in his eyes and Seungkwan has to repeat Daehyun’s words in his mind to prevent himself from tackling down the man. “Yeah no problem obviously and yes, I did. Here. Three cartoons of milk, a box of eggs, and a refill for apple scented liquid soap. That’s all, I believe.” He shoves the stuffs forward, frowning.

Damn it, this bastard loves to make him frustrated.

“Thankyou. You can go eat your lunch now. The restaurant made a mistake and they sent two portions of jjampong instead of only one.” A brief tiny genuine smile flashed on Mr. Choi’s lips but it was gone when Seungkwan blinks in surprise. “Uh, you’re welcome...?” His reply is met by silence as Mr. Choi nods at him and walk towards the elevator. 

 

_Huh._

 

A loud whistle comes from behind him. Seungkwan rolls his eyes before throwing a glare at his horse hyung, squinting his eyes when _Minghao_ whistles too, lowly with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Shaking his head he continues his way to the office, ignoring the boisterous laughter coming from Seokmin’s cubicle. He kinda forgot that he’s in the middle of the hallway, and now he can only shrink when pairs of eyes follow his movement closely, amusement, slight confusion, plus curiosity shining in them. 

Dear God he loves spicy rumors but not when it’s about him! Pouting, he slams the door rather strongly, banging his head on it. He turns to stare at the styrofoam with a plastic wrap sitting neatly on his desk.

 

Well, at least he doesn’t have to order his lunch first.

 

He pushes the pleased hum from his omega as well as the image of Daehyun smugly smirking to the back of his mind.

 

 

**-**

 

 

It was supposed to be a good day, with the sun smiling brightly to the earth, wind blowing now and then, the not-so-cold-AC-temperature to support his thin clothes today, all is peachy _if_ Seungkwan doesn’t feel his heat creeping up on him.

On his defense, his heat wasn’t supposed to start until the day after tomorrow! Everything was normal this morning until he came into the office and Mr. Choi whipped his head to stare at him in an alarming speed. Grimacing, Seungkwan bows with a quiet good morning before he goes to his desk, feeling the CEO’s eyes burning holes at his face. He hears a noise followed by a sharp intake of breath, and then he knew he’s a fool for coming to work today. 

“Seungk—i mean Mr. Boo, I think it’s okay if you take the three days off.” Mr. Choi says in a cautious way, his cheeks tinted in pink. Seungkwan blinks to let his eyes inform his brain about the blush gracing Mr. Choi’s cheeks, suddenly feeling a little shy himself. There’s literally no reason for him getting shy at Mr. Choi’s subtle interest at his pre-heat scent and he fully blames his omega, who’s now giggling like a teenage girl in love.

“Um, of course...uh, Mr. Choi, i’ll–i’ll take three days off starting from tomorrow.” The urge to slam his head to the nearest wall is almost alarming because one, his reply is anything but snarky and _two_ , he sounds so shy and unsure, _what the fuck_. Why did he sound like that? His full heat won’t even start until later at night but he already started acting like a typical submissive, compliant omega in full blown heat! Scowling, he dumps himself on his chair, telling his happy omega to fuck off in his mind. 

 

_See? He’s interested. Told ya._

_Well dimwit, any alphas would feel the same if they smell an omega in heat._

_But Jun didn’t even bat an eye when you greeted him!_

_It’s because he’s bonded already with Minghao, duh? His mate is literally only six cubicles away from him so why would he even bother?_

_But—_

_Sshh!! I’m not in the mood for this._

 

Rolling his eyes annoyedly, Seungkwan waits for his computer to start, checking Mr. Choi’s schedule for today on his phone. He almost deflate when he realized that today is full of staying in the same room with Mr. Choi, wanting nothing more than being out of smelling range from the alpha. Seriously, his stupid omega just had to pick a very inconvenient person to be his object of desire. Like, okay, the guy is very handsome (damn the pre-heat pheromones, dulling his judgment about people) but can’t his omega see that they’re just _not_ for each other?! 

Sighing dejectedly Seungkwan leans fully on his chair, preparing himself for a tiring day ahead. The tailor they’re going to meet later is an alpha, as well as that one flirty manager from the restaurant they usually go for official meetings. God knows just how much of a bother it is to put on a fake smile when alphas stare at you like you’re some best quality meat ready to be served on a silver plate.

He hates the vulnerable feeling because of them ogling at him unabashedly just because  his scent suddenly changes into something sweeter, something lovely, and something...delicious. He _hates_ the fact that he can’t prevent it from happening because it’s embed deep in him, a _part_ of him as an omega.

He will never make peace with his status as an omega. Like, c’mon, his sisters are alphas. His parents are betas. So shouldn’t he at least present as a beta? Seungkwan still remembers when he woke up feeling all empty, scorching fever dancing on him inside out, all wet and leaking and just so fucking empty, needing something to fill him up and tie him in place with _something_. 

Because none of his family is an omega, he couldn’t ask for help to relieve his needs. His sisters practically flew out of the house when they smelled his scent, ripe and ready to be bred. He was lucky to have Minghao and Ahyoung as his colleagues back then, or maybe he would try to break out of his house just to search for that something he’s craving for.

Seungkwan can already imagine the amount of stare he’s going to get today. He’ll be glad if nobody has the courage to approach him and offer “help”. Really, that’s the most embarrassing thing that could happen to an unbonded omega. A virgin, no less.

 

_But Mr. Choi will be there too._

_Yeah so?_

_He’s an alpha, idiot. Even though we practically don’t have anything with him, his scent **and** his presence would be enough to drive other alphas away. _

_Oh...right._

_Uh huh._

_Yep._

_You’re glad aren’t you?_

_...Nope._

_Really? I think you’re releasing some serious relieved pheromones right now._

 

His omega chuckles devilishly when he catches Mr. Choi’s confused stare, probably curious as why his pheromones has changed from borderline terrified to gentle acknowledgement about something, seemingly soothing his nerves. Coughing to his hand Seungkwan straightens his back, feeling very tempted to let out a snort when embarrassment fills the room, courtesy of the other person across the room.

“Uh, you know, Mr. Boo, if you’re uncomfortable to come with me today, it’s okay. You can stay here. Ms. Im will company me anyways.” The CEO says after he cleared his throat hastily.

 

Blinking, Seungkwan’s jaw almost hit the floor.

 

Whoa, did Mr. Choi really just offer him that? Or was it Seungkwan’s ears trying to play with him? Or maybe it’s his under-heat-influence mind fooling him to think that it was Mr. Choi’s voice, courtesy of his sly omega still wanting to spend his nearing heat with the CEO. As silly as it sounds it’s not an entirely impossible idea, knowing his omega and—

 

“Only if you _want_ to, I mean, you looked so uncomfortable, _scared_ even and I don’t want to force you to do something that you don’t want to. Besides, you should probably rest because spending heat without a partner is tiring, and you smell like an unbonded omega and—, and—, and I should stop.” Seungkwan blinks again when Mr. Choi groans loudly, covering his seemingly blushing face with a hand, his other hand threading at his hair. 

He can’t help the amused pheromones he’s releasing, immediately followed by Mr. Choi’s grunt. Other than his own, he can feel the bashfulness oozing from Mr. Choi, replacing the cold and unfriendly aura usually coming from the man. Gently chuckling, Seungkwan gives the CEO his very first genuine smile. “Thankyou sir for your kind offering but I think I’ll be fine.”

 

Mr. Choi raises his head to stare at him, the corner of his lips twitching before he returns the smile. “If you say so, Mr. Boo.”

 

The silence between them isn’t as awkward and ungainly as usual. In fact, it’s almost comfortable Seungkwan may say. Not really there, but almost. They don’t speak after that until Seungkwan reminds Mr. Choi that it’s time to go to the tailor.

When they meet Daehyun at the lobby Seungkwan can only roll his eyes as the guy wiggles his eyebrows, as if saying _See? I was right._ While Daehyun opens the door to the back seat, Seungkwan opens the door by himself, not wanting to see the smug expression on the driver’s face. As he ducks to get into the car, a hand prevents him from doing so, tugging at the back of his shirt. 

“Can you sit at the back, Seungkwan-ah?” Nayeon’s wide pleading eyes greets him when he retreated half of his body from the car. His nose is invaded with intense nervous pheromones coming from the older beta, weakening his resolve to keep his throne to himself. Glancing to the back seat, he sighs with a defeated _fine_ before climbing in, shrugging a little when Mr. Choi raises an eyebrow.

Nayeon claps her hand shortly before she gets into the car, her thankfulness wafting in the car. Well, at least Seungkwan did something good today. It doesn’t surprise him much though, the fact that Nayeon and Mr. Choi is still very awkward around each other. Although Nayeon is Mr. Choi’s secretary the only times they have talked is when they’re working, polite and professional, nothing more than their obligation as a CEO and a secretary. Sometimes they don’t even talk face to face, as the intercom does the job for them.

But it’s none of his business anyway. Today he got two jobs only, being a personal assistant _and_ trying not to punch anybody who dares to catcall him because of his pre-heat scent. So thinking about an explanation as why Nayeon refused to sit with Mr. Choi isn’t really in his desk job. It’s only for a just-in-case case, he doesn’t want to stammer stupidly when Mr. Choi decided he wants to know why the hell he swapped his seat when he was half in the car earlier. Seungkwan can smell the curiosity from the body beside him, just barely there, unnoticeable if you’re not sitting beside him.

 

(He glares when Daehyun gives him a knowing look.)

 

 

**-**

 

 

 

“Well, hello, Mr. Choi, Ms. Im—“

 

The tailor snaps his head to Seungkwan, eyes widening and nose busy sniffing like a dog (Or a werewolf). Grunting internally Seungkwan offers a stiff smile, taking step after step distancing himself from the alpha.

“Uh, hello, Mr—um, Mr. Kang...? Nice to meet you, I’m Boo Seungkwan, Mr. Choi’s personal assistant.” Seungkwan sticks out his hand. “Nice too meet you too, Mr. Boo. Or may I call you Seungkwan? Such a lovely omega you are.” Mr. Kang winks and takes his hand only to kiss the back of his hand very deeply, probably trying to get more his pre-heat scent. Seungkwan tries his hardest not to grimace. It would’ve been a very rude gesture and he doesn’t want to make an enemy, especially when the said enemy is one of the most famous tailors in Seoul, who may have the same amount of power like the prestigious Choi Corporation. 

He’s not sure as why this middle aged man doesn’t notice his very uncomfortable pheromones, but he certainly wishes for that to happen asap. He still has his nose at the back of Seungkwan’s hand! Like, ew?

When Mr. Kang’s nose travels a little closer to his pulse point, Seungkwan tries to catch Nayeon’s eyes but instead of looking at Nayeon’s round wide onyx eyes, he found himself grimacing at a set of clear deep honey orbs, seeing himself frowning with evident discomfort plus desperation reflected on them. Mr. Choi blinks before he looks away and Seungkwan almost want to smack him with a branch or something because he’s sure the guy can smell the discomfort wafting from him and he decided to be an asshole again—

“Excuse me sir, but I think I want to start my measurement as soon as possible. I still have two meetings after this.” Mr. Choi’s voice startles Mr. Kang’s so much he dropped Seungkwan’s hand like it’s a ball of burning flames. Sighing, he stares at his boss, trying to figure out what the guy is thinking because suddenly, the aura surrounding him shifts into something...darker. Unpleasant.

It quickly becomes awkward when Mr. Kang only blinks at the CEO’s sudden burst of commanding alpha pheromones, lips curving upwards in an understanding manner before he nods. “Sure, Mr. Choi. Let’s go to my room. And...Oh, Mr. Boo. I apologized for my earlier stunt.” Mr. Kang winks at him once again but this time it’s playful, unlike the first time. His boss’ pheromones simmer down a little into something calmer, nudging Seungkwan’s hand gently to follow him and Nayeon when Seungkwan doesn’t move from his spot. 

 

_Whoa what was that?_

_How the hell should I know?_

_Okay, okay, no need to get so defensive yeesh._

_What—Defensive? Why would I be?!_

_You’re doing it again._

_Ugh, whatever._

 

The grumble he accidentally let out isn’t very quiet, if judging by Nayeon’s curios-concerned stare, Mr. Choi’s cautious gaze _plus_ Mr. Kang’s somehow knowing eyes. Seungkwan smiles sheepishly, scooting closer to where Nayeon is standing and avoiding Mr. Choi’s still cautious stare.

“What was that?” He lets out a long suffering sigh when Nayeon asked him quietly, just the slightest curiosity drifting around him. “What was _what_?” Nayeon unimpressedly gestures to their boss with her head and Seungkwan groans. “I don’t know, okay? I was feeling uncomfortable and I was planning to ask help from you but I caught his eyes instead. And then he just went alpha mode. Stop whatever thought you have in mind and please don’t focus on your phone when I need you.” Seungkwan says flatly. 

The slowly spreading grin on Nayeon’s face is almost unsettling for him so he throws a pointed look to the girl.

 

“You know that I can hear your conversation right? Ms. Im, if you’re that curious why don’t you ask me by yourself? And Mr. Boo, please buy our lunch. I don’t want to wait for the delivery when we’re done.” Those words are enough to make them jump in surprise, but also relieved because it’s filled with amusement. “Yes, I’m sorry Mr. Choi.” Nayeon apologizes as she scurries to Mr. Choi’s side, explaining what kind of suit they want to Mr. Kang, leaving Seungkwan alone at the back. 

 

 

**-**

 

 

“So, are you saying that Vernon basically went all protective-mate when the old guy scented you creepily?” Daehyun asks enthusiastically after Seungkwan told him the whole ordeal at the tailor earlier. They’re on the way to buy lunch; Mr. Choi had insisted that Seungkwan has to buy it personally. 

(His omega said something about sending them away so they don’t have to be in the same room as Mr. Kang again but he pays no mind)

“Wow, what a way to sum it up.” Seungkwan says boredly. Really, Daehyun is reacting rather strangely. He expected the guy to smirk at him again but nope, the guy only responded with a thoughtful hum until he asked that. “I gotta say I’m impressed. And surprised. But mostly I’m impressed.” Seungkwan stares at him briefly, trying to decipher just what is going on inside the driver’s mind because of the serious _I knew it!_ aura surrounding the guy.

Seungkwan already has a mild headache because Nayeon and Mr. Kang kept on giving him a knowing look before he went to buy their lunch and honestly he could really use less secretive aura around him now. Daehyun looks at him for a few seconds, the long awaited smirk spreading on his thick lips.

 

Seungkwan scowls in return.

 

“Okay stop that. Tell me.” He says when he can’t take it anymore. “Tell you what?” The innocence in Daehyun’s tone can’t hide the mischievous glint in his eyes. “Anything! Just, stop acting so secretive. I’ve had enough. Nayeon gave me that knowing look too and _you_ just—Ugh. Why am I even friends with you guys?” He only got a chuckle as a reply and he pinches the hand holding the stick. The yelp he got is satisfying enough, smirking when Daehyun shoots a glare at him. Daehyun sighs before he opens his mouth.

“Seungkwan-ah, you do know about alpha’s protectiveness right?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“You see, an alpha will only release their protectiveness towards their family, their loved ones. It could be his mate, his very close friend, or something like that. So that means he—”

“Are you suggesting that Mr. Choi sees me as his very close friend?” Taken aback, Seungkwan unbelievingly stares at him. Daehyun stares back with a very unimpressed expression, only confusing Seungkwan further more. “Not really quite.” The driver wiggles his eyebrows. Scowling, Seungkwan hisses a short “Explain later.” before going out of the car. Full explanation has to wait because they have arrived at the restaurant.

_Two portions of jjajangmyeon for Nayeon and me, one portion of cheese kimchi fried rice plus one portion of fried chicken for Mr. Choi, one portion of spicy tteokbokki for Mr. Kang..._

“Hyung, what do you want for lunch?” He asks, almost reluctantly because of Daehyun’s secretive behavior. “Same as you. Oh, and a small cheese tteokbokki? I’ve been craving for that.” Seungkwan nods at that and he walks into the restaurant. Thankfully though, this is not the same restaurant they usually buy their lunch. So he doesn’t have to deal with another annoying alpha for the  rest of the day. After this, they don’t have any schedule outside of the office and they won’t be out in the open for a long time.

Inside the restaurant Seungkwan only smells a few alpha scents, half of them coming from the kitchen, the other half scattered around him. Good then. The cashier is an omega too, much to Seungkwan’s relief. He steps aside quickly when he’s done ordering, a little bit uneasy because half a minute ago another customer stands behind him, an alpha mother. Not that Seungkwan feels any malice towards the woman but he just dislikes the feeling of someone looming over him. Especially when his senses are heightened, courtesy of his incoming heat.

He says a quiet thank you when his name was called, a medium plastic bag filled with food in the girl’s hand. The ride back to the tailor is a little quiet, after Seungkwan failed to fish out a proper explanation from Daehyun about the whole ‘alpha protectiveness’ earlier. Feeling sulky, he ignores the driver for the rest of the ride, even keeping quiet when he gave out Daehyun’s food from the plastic bag. He quickly gets into the building, finding that Nayeon, Mr. Choi, and Mr. Kang are already waiting for him.

“I’m sorry sir, the food took a long time to be ready and—” Seungkwan stops immediately when Mr. Choi gestures him to sit beside Nayeon (the farthest chair from Mr. Kang, his omega uselessly supplies). “It’s okay. Now, let’s eat.”

A moan almost came out when he took a bite of his jjajangmyeon. Boy, he doesn’t even realize that he’s hungry until now. It’s not even past twelve but he feels like his breakfast was a fleeting memory. His stomach agreed though, quiet loudly too, the rumbling catching the others’ attention from their own food.

 

_Goddammit._

 

Seungkwan can only smile sheepishly when Mr. Kang laughs a little, Nayeon almost snorted her noodles ( _EW!_ ), and Mr. Choi trying his hardest to hide his chuckling from everybody. Embarrassed, he scowls but his blush isn’t easy to control so he tries to hide his face, mentally slapping his omega when the only sound he focused on is Mr. Choi’s muffled chuckle.

 

“Well then, the suit will be ready in a month, Mr. Choi. If you want to make any changes or add new details, you can contact me through this number.” Mr. Kang gives his name card to Seungkwan, waving at them as Daehyun maneuvers the car out of the parking lot. The pheromones from Mr. Choi immediately changes into something less tense, less guarded and...friendlier? The sudden change is nice though, so Seungkwan only glances briefly before he leans back fully on the seat.

When they’re already inside of the office, Seungkwan formally asks Mr. Choi’s permission for his three days off, and he swears there’s a flash of _something_ in his boss’ eyes as he talks with the guy but it’s gone even before Seungkwan finishes his sentence.

 

 

-

 

 

As expected, his heat hits fully later at night, when Seungkwan had finished his much needed bath and finished stuffing food into his stomach. He already drank his suppressant too. Figured that he’s not really in the mood to deal with his omega’s frantic whining, demanding a knot to be shoved down there. And to his horror, the very person that came into his mind is the not so fucking shithead bastard anymore, his boss, Mr. Choi. That’s the main reason as why he decided to drink the suppressant.

Nope, he’s not spending his three days heat with a very dirty imagination of a certain CEO taking care of him, caressing his skin gently with his big, cool hands, whispering praises and encouragement about how good of an omega he is into his heated skin, promising to fill him with a litter of his pups, going on and on and on soothing the fire burning inside his stomach, pressing into his slicked tunnel with his—

 

_Fucking hell. What the fuck was that? Did he really just_ _—_ _? What the hell. What the fuck? What the freaking fuck?!_

 

Seungkwan scowls when his mouth unconsciously lets out a whimper. His breathing has become a little fast, the rhythm in tandem with his hips grinding onto the mattress, a new wave of slick gushing out of him. Frowning, he mewls when he found his hand grasping his already hard, leaking cock, fisting it tightly. In the middle of his confusion, a new wave of spasm squeezes his body, making him clench his teeth in frustration because _fuck this is seriously happening_.

Good lord, he took his suppressant! This isn’t—isn’t supposed to happen. He took his suppressant an hour ago, the effect should’ve been working by now. Before this it’s working just fine, in some rare occasion when Seungkwan didn’t want to deal with his heat. His thoughts is getting muddier the more the time passed, and it’s becoming difficult to form a coherent one. All he wants to do now is relieving the very urgent need to be filled, preferably with an alpha’s cock.

Moaning, Seungkwan reaches for his usual dildo in the drawer, pushing himself up on all fours, barely holding his body as his hands tremble lightly. He doesn’t even need to prepare himself when he pushes the toy in, his seemingly eager hole swallowing it to the hilt, just millimeters away from the representation of an alpha knot. His cry of relief lasts only for a minute because his body seems to realized that it’s not the real thing, and it’s not _enough_. It was enough _before_ , very much effective to become a good substitution from the real deal but now his body demands for a real alpha cock.

He desperately fucks himself on the dildo, hard and fast and unrelenting, trying his best to shoo away the dancing fire in his lower abdomen and on his skin. Frustrated, he flips his body, so he’s sitting on the toy, working his hips up and down in a frantic movement, his left hand supporting his body and his right hand rubbing his shaft rhythmatically with his hips.

 

_Not enough not enough not enough not enough—NGHH—not enough not enough—FUCK—not enough not enough not enough—_

 

When the thing inside him touches the bundle of nerve, he comes almost immediately, clenching around the toy with a broken wail, body dropping down when his left hand becomes jelly with the force of his orgasm. The aching in his hole lessens a little, alongside with the hotness on his skin, relieving him although he knew that it’s temporary. He has a few minutes to think as _why the fucking fuck_ the suppressant didn’t work.

 

More so, _why the hell_ did he imagine his boss as the one taking care of him during his heat?

 

Like okay, his omega wants him to be his mate but that was just borderline weird and creepy. He sounded like an obsessive omega drooling over the CEO! Fucking hell. Annoyance fills his mind when his omega only keens when he thinks about Mr. Choi. This is wrong on so many levels but his omega keens like a good bitch when he’s thinking about his supposed-to-be enemy at the office. 

Grunting, Seungkwan focuses on his heat again when lust builds up inside him, his cock springing up to life and more slick forms a puddle on his sheets. He whines as his left hand travels to his chest, rolling a nipple between his thumb and his forefinger. His body burns everywhere, and he wants to drink another suppressant pill even though the pharmacist strictly allowed him to drink only one during his heat.

It’s only the very first thirty minutes but Seungkwan feels like it’s been twelve hours. As he scrambles to get the vibrator from the drawer, Seungkwan knows that this is going to be the longest, most torturous heat he ever had in his entire twenty four years existence on earth. 

 

 

-

 

 

As worse as it could be, it _finally_ passed after a week of being miserable, the typical omega in heat practically wanting to be fucked senseless until he feels satisfied enough. At some point Seungkwan even considered to ask for help from one of his friends, the one whom he used to called as his boyfriend, an alpha fitting for the role of fucking him senseless. Thank God he remembered to call Minghao to his aid, so he doesn’t have the chance to do something so stupid in the haze of his heat. 

Even when he spent two hours of shower this morning there are stares directed towards him, probably alphas feeling at lost because an omega had just spent his heat alone without being claimed, still smelling fresh and sweet and very much unbonded. Grumbling, he pushes past the crowd with a permanent scowl attached on his face, a challenge to anyone who dared to make a comment about him spending his heat all alone like some conservative omegas waiting for their mates to do the fucking.

He knocks a little too forcefully on the familiar huge mahogany door, coming in after the CEO answers with a short “Come in!”. Seungkwan bows when his eyes catch his boss’ eyes, the teeny bit hint of surprise forming in his expression. “Oh, Mr. Boo, you’re...uh, you can work already?” His boss scratches the back of his neck hastily, probably feeling too awkward to mention the cause of his absence. Seungkwan only responds with an undignified agreement noise before he plops down on his chair, grimacing when a dull ache reminds him that he’s still a little sore.

“I don’t want to sound rude but...Your scent...It’s—It’s still, you know, uh—still...evident...?” His boss stutters around his words and Seungkwan frowns. His scent? Yes he knew his scent still has the post-heat aroma but it’s faded enough for him to walk around without being attacked by a mass of unbonded alphas trying to claim him. His boss seems to be affected by that, and judging by his fidgeting form he’s affected _a lot_. 

Huh, strange. Is it because they’re in the same room, closer than anyone else smelling his scent? But no, he was using the elevator and it’s fine back then, even when his shoulder was touching an unbonded alpha’s in the small metal room.

“...You can smell it?” Is the only respond he can utter at the moment, instantly feeling dumb to question the obvious. Like _really_ , the CEO was just saying exactly that less than a minute ago. “Uh, yeah? It’s a little disturbing, no offense, but I just had my...you know, biological needs four days ago and your pheromones—” A groan cuts his sentence and Seungkwan watches with wide eyes when Mr. Choi stares at him rather fiercely, deep and intense before he storms out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

Feeling bewildered, Seungkwan can only stare at the door. Fifteen seconds later his friends bursts into the room, immediately emitting relief when they saw Seungkwan.

“What happened, Seungkwan?! His face was so scary and tense. He looks like he’s ready to eat someone. I think he—”

‘Wow, that was something, dude, you okay? Verny could be such a ball of emotion sometimes. He doesn’t smell like anger though, more like frustration and even an underlying scent of arousal? What did you _do_?”

Seungkwan scowls at his Chinese hyung, snorting approvingly when Minghao smacks his mate on the head. His cousin is there too, a very thoughtful look on his face as he stares at Seungkwan. Seokmin is still babbling about the possibility of Mr. Choi feeling aroused because of Seungkwan’s post-heat scent and Seungkwan holds the urge to give his hyung a bruising pinch on his back.

“Seungkwan-ah.” Seungcheol’s face is very serious and that alone is alarming enough, but the tone his cousin is using gives the cherry on top for Seungkwan. His heart thumps loudly when Seungcheol doesn’t say anything for a while and Seungkwan is worried that something has happened at the office in his absence, probably Mr. Choi finding a very fatal mistake on his arranged schedule while he’s in heat. He’s guessing it’s between that board meeting or the meeting with one of their investors, because Seungkwan is sure he accidentally mi—Oh.

 

 His cousin is teasing him by pausing dramatically.

 

Seungkwan shoots a glare at his cousin, only picking up the amusement in his pheromones by now. “What is it?” He reaches out to pinch Seungcheol’s arm but fails when the older guy stops his hand. “You know, this situation between you and the CEO is weird. Your suddenly stronger heat, not even affected by your usual heat suppressant. That kid went into rut four days ago, at the time when you were supposed to come to the office but can’t because your heat hadn’t subsided yet. And now, your post-heat scent affects him so much he has to get out of the room to prevent himself from doing something stupid like attacking you. Hm, suspicious.” Seungcheol’s lips stretches into a chesire grin, wiggling his eyebrows like they’re some sort of caterpillars burning on fire.

“So? Your point is?” Seungkwan frowns in confusion. He doesn’t see the connection between him having stronger heat and Mr. Choi’s sudden rut four days ago. Jun seems to understand though, as his Chinese hyung widens his eyes oh so comically and starts to laugh almost hysterically. “Oh my God, Seungkwan, are you really that oblivious?” Jun says when he’s done laughing, a grin forming on his lips afterwards. “Oblivious? Of _what_? Seriously, if you guys don’t tell me in five seconds I will ask for extra work for your department.”

He feels guilty for throwing that threat because Minghao will be affected too but the guilt lessens into nothing when Seungcheol finally opens his mouth. “Fine, fine. You’re misusing your position as someone who works directly with the CEO, you know that?” His cousin’s pheromones turns into mild annoyance and Seungkwan grins in triumph. “To cut it short, you and the CEO are mates. Compatible, destined to be together for a lifetime, bonding and taking care of each others’ needs, fulfilling your desire for a nice fuck, probably giving him a chance to fill you with his—”

“Okay I got it! But seriously, mates? Hyung, we hate each others’ guts! I can’t even pass a day without cursing him in my mind!” Seungkwan gapes at his cousin, totally and thoroughly baffled because he has the same mind with his omega. The older only snickers though, pure joy and satisfied pheromones floating around him. Jun snorts in amusement, patting Seungkwan’s head like he’s a good three years old boy receiving his shots without crying.

“You mean _hated_. Past tense. You guys were pretty civil after Vernon chose you as his personal assistant. He’s not bad, Seungkwannie. Maybe just a little burdened with his responsibility as a CEO in a very young age? You know just how much pressure sucks.” A groan escapes his lips as he bangs his head to the desk. These people he called as his friends actually agreed with the crazy idea! His omega prances around happily, smug radiating in his mind as he purrs cheekily at Seungkwan.

 

_Told ya._

_Simple misunderstanding here. There’s no way Mr. Choi is my mate._

_Why oh why are you so stone headed?_

_Because I’m Boo Seungkwan, duh? Besides I don’t think Mr. Choi thinks about the same theory. It would be embarrassing if one of these guys accidentally say that stupid theory in front of him!_

_Trust me, Mr. Choi has thought about it at least once. The possibility of him being so uneducated about mates like you is slim, him being a heir and an alpha._

 

He shuts up after that because...well, it’s kinda true. Fuck, he’s losing here. With a new determination he keeps his forehead on the desk, choosing to ignore Seokmin’s and Jun’s childish singing of _“Seungkwan and Vernon, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”,_ blocking out Minghao’s very much amused pheromones and rejecting Seungcheol’s (fake) sympathetic hand.

“Aww, don’t be embarrassed, Kwannie! Congratulations, you have found your mate. Aren’t you happy about that?” Seungcheol coos as he attempts to pinch his cousin’s cheeks but he stops when he smells someone approaching this room. Seungkwan lifts his head when he smells it too, and he smirks when his cousin visibly stiffens.

 

“ _Guys_ , he’s coming this way.” Seungcheol announces in a clipped tone when Seokmin and Jun continue to sing, not realizing the scent of a certain CEO. They immediately froze, in the middle of Seokmin catching Jun from his exaggerated twirling, sending both of them tumbling on the floor with a loud thud. This time it’s Seungkwan’s turn to snort, and he can’t hold back a short bark of his laughter when Mr. Choi decided to enter at that very moment.

 

The CEO stays stunned for a solid thirty seconds, mouth gaping in astonishment and surprise, eyes blinking rapidly as he tries to digest the scene in front of him.

 

Jun and Seokmin immediately scramble to their feet, humiliation filling in the room as they bow down to the CEO. And God, Seungkwan has to put a hand over his mouth to prevent another loud snort coming from him. Awkwardness starts to pour from every one of them and Seungkwan is the one to clear his throat. “Sorry sir, they were checking up on me because I just came in for work today.” He lies smoothly, throwing pointed looks at his hyungs because _bitch I saved your sorry asses_.

“Yes sir. Now, uh, now excuse us, we will go back to our cubicles...” Seungcheol nods sheepishly, ears red all over, probably burning up in embarrassment. Mr. Choi slowly lifts the corner of his lips into a smirk, “Ah yes, of course, Mr. Choi, Mr. Lee, Mr. Xu, and Mr. Wen. I was just a little confused as why Mr. Lee and Mr. Wen decided to act their passionate love on my office floor oh so suddenly. But it’s okay, go on your ways.”

 

The teasing tone isn’t hard to detect but Seokmin and Jun paled nonetheless, excusing themselves quietly, followed by Minghao and Seungcheol.

 

Seungkwan chuckles a little when he stares at the CEO, eyes still bright with playfulness. His pheromone is downright satisfied, seemingly content with himself to...tease his co-workers, for the lack of better words. “That was brilliant, Mr. Choi.” He praises the alpha, mind still trying to believe that the cold CEO was joking about his subordinates in awkward position in his office. “Well, I kind of smell your embarrassment from outside the door so I figured I’ll tease them back?” Mr. Choi scratches the back of his head again, probably a habit of his when he’s uncertain of what to do next.

“You...Did you hear our conversation?” Seungkwan asks cautiously. He’s doomed if Mr. Choi heard it. He won’t be able to look at the other’s eyes ever again. Like _damn_ Seungkwan would try to book an airplane ticket to the farthest side of the earth. It’s bad enough to know that their boss _knew_ they were talking about him behind his back but if he knows about the topic they were talking about then it’s settled, Seungkwan will pack his belongings as soon as he gets home.

 

“Yeah, a little. I mean, they were singing pretty loudly.”

 

That’s it; Seungkwan will secretly browse the price and the schedule of the flight.

 

“But a gossip will always pass. It’s okay.”

 

He’s going to check the weather cast for tomorrow and the day after, because—

 

_Wait what?_

 

“Besides, I don’t really mind Mr. Boo. And oh, can I call you with your name? I know we’re the same age friends and it’s kind of awkward to call you with your family name.” Too shocked to even response with anything other than a nod, Seungkwan blushes hard when he processed the meaning of Mr. Choi’s words.

“And don’t call me Mr. Choi, it makes me feel old. Vernon is okay. Or Hansol when we’re a little closer than now.” A strangled noise leaves his mouth as Mr. Cho— _Vernon_ sits down oh so casually on his swivel chair, looking up at him with amusement clear in his deep honey orbs. A smirk makes its way on his lips before he chuckles lightly.

 

“You’re blushing.”

“I—I’m not—”

“I’m waiting for the time when we’re close enough for you to call me Hansol, _Seungkwan-ah_.” Another strangled noise from him and Vernon laughs this time, choosing to focus on his phone after he’s done teasing his personal assistant.

 

Well, Seungkwan is _doomed_. Just not in the way he was thinking about five minutes ago. Besides, where did this kind of Mr. Choi come from?! Where’s the grouchy, cold blooded CEO Seungkwan used to deal with? For fuck’s sake if he knows that his post-heat scent will change the man then he would never come in today.

 

_Told ya, for the third fucking time._

_SHUT UP!_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe;) I was hoping for something more but turned out this is my best already:') Tell me what you think on the commen down below. See you on part twoo~ :3

**Author's Note:**

> All my tears, blood, and sweat will be soothed by your kudos, comments, and love! Thanks for reading babies:* I love youuuu~


End file.
